User blog:Dantasticjux/Getting out of Bronze Solo Que
Are you one of those people who wants to get out of Bronze? Well you're in luck! because I will tell you all about the ways to get out of bronze. Yes I have experienced Bronze 5 and how much of a pain it is. But I got out of Bronze 5 and I'm currently in B2. Yes, I know this is dumb, since I'm still in bronze, but don't panic! I can help you get out of bronze. First we must know that this is Solo Que. There aren't anyone you can really rely on or expect to carry you out of bronze. However you can carry yourself out of bronze. Clearly I'm not saying this tacitc/way will always win you games, since there are trolls and feeders in your team or even afkers and this might not always work due to the fact that you may not be as skilled to carry your team. But still give it a shot! First thing you want to do is try out new roles. Obviously not a lot of people in bronze wants to take the role of support since it's hard to play and it's not as fun since you ahve to buy all the wards etc. However try suport champions that require skills and is fun to play such as leona, lulu thresh etc. This is a good way for you to stay positive and help your team play well with their roles. However most of the times this tactic doesn't really work. What i've found out is since this is solo que, I will have to play a role that can really help carry my team, and that role is ADC. Trust me on this one, if your good enough with adc and if you practice more, you will carry your games like a boss. However this might not always work as I have tried it almost every single ranked game. Because of the fact that your support might be shit, you hae afk's, your jungle is shit and you might just be in a bad gaming mood. But this tactic will most likely work. A good adc that can really carry games in my opinion at least is Vayne. She just rapes early and late game. She also requires alot of skills and mechanics which makes me just love her. Obvioulsy as you could've guessed I main her. I love mobile champions like Vayne, Ezreal or graves. You might want to consider going vayne when there are alot of tanks in the enemy team or if you want to carry your team due to the fact that there are alot of tanks. However if your team has a lot of carrys and the enemy team isn't too tanky you can choose other adc's like caitlyn or ezreal. The reason why i'm telling you this is because vayne can really destroy tanks no matter if she has armor penetration items or not. So I recommend you to think wisely. :) You guys should also remember that this is not a solid 100% working method so don't think this tactic can really carry you all the way out of bronze. Ofcourse for me atleast is working so far however I do have some downslides time to time. What I recommend you is to keep trying adc and practice more league. HOPE THIS HELPED AT LEAST A LITTLE BIT. PLEASE COMMENT FOR FEEDBACK ETC. THANKS!! :D xD PS. Sorry for just putting bunch of words. Hope it wasn't too hard and boring for you guys to understand :) Category:Blog posts